Drabble Collection
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Is mostly Mowen drabble collection
1. Maya's Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

Author's Note: This takes place after the video of Maya aired but her and Miles never got together.

Maya's POV

"What the hell is your problem?" I questioned pissed at Zoe who hasn't left me alone since schools gotten out.

"My problem is you," Zoe replies getting in my face.

"How am I your problem, you're the one who lied of what the music video going to show and made a fake website with my face on nudes." I said pushing her out of my face.

"You're the one that wanted me to make the video and then put my face all over that website," I growl pushing her.

She grabs my shoulders, screams at me and pushes me causing me to fall off the ledge of the walk that we're on. I fall a foot or so but come down on my ankle, hear a crack and feel so much pain it causes me to scream out. I was in so much pain I curled in a ball in pain and almost didn't hear my name being called.

"Maya?" I turn towards the sound of the voice and saw someone walking closer to me. Once the person reached me I realized it was Owen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He says looking angrily at Zoe.

"She deserved it for getting me in trouble." Zoe shrugged before turning and walking away.

"Why I auta.." Owen started going after her before I stopped him.

"Owen please don't, she not worth it." I said wincing in pain as I moved my ankle on accident.

"You're worth it." Owen said bending down. "What hurts?"

"My ankle. I heard a crack when I landed and instant burning pain." I said wincing as I felt Owen put light pressure on my bad ankle. "Ahh!"

"Sorry, I think your ankles broken." He replied standing up a little. "I'm going to take you to the ER to get it checked out alright."

I nod in ok since the pain was getting worse it was making me cry a little. I wrapped my arms around Owen's neck as he lifted me up into his arms an carried me to where he asked his car. He drove to the ER and carries me in telling the nurse he thinks I broke my ankle but we have to wait. Owen sets me in a chair and gets the forms I need to fill out. Finally an orderly brings a wheelchair and I'm taken back to an exam room. Owen followed behind the orderly as him and Owen helps me up onto the exam table. A nurse came in and took my vitals then she left and we were alone for a few minutes.

"You want to call your parents?" Owen asks.

"No there in Ottawa for the day for Mom's treatment." I explain to him. He nods and looks about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." We ended up saying together smiling at one another as the Dt=r walked in with my file.

"Hello Maya, I'm Dr. Greg." Dr. introduced himself . "I hear you injured your ankle?"

I nod and Dr. Greg starts looking at the bruised and swollen ankle for a few minutes. I tried not to cry out at times when he pushed against my ankle.

"Aright Maya I want to get a x-ray. Have your parents been notified?" He asks.

"They're in Ottawa for the day," i tell him.

"I'll call them while you're getting an x-ray, I'm over 18 I can sign for her with their permission," Owen says.

"Fine talk to the nurse at the registration desk. An orderly will come with a wheelchair to take you to x-ray Maya and I'll be back to discuss the results," the doctor says.

Owen nods and leaves me in the room alone since the Dr. left as well. It was only a few minutes before the orderly cane with the wheelchair. He helped me in it and took me down to where the X-rays were. When I'm taken back to the exam room Owen is there and tells me my parents are talking to the doctor.

"Is the pain any better?" Owen questioned coming over and sitting in the chair next to the exam table.

"No." I said wincing a little as Owen grabs my hand in comfort squeezing it.

"Sorry hopefully you'll be out soon." He said comforting me as he continued to talk. "Your parents are gibing the Dr. the ok to do what he needs, and for me to sign you out." 

"Good cause I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." I said relived.

"They also wanted me to stay with you until they get home." He commented. Before I could tell him anything else the Dr. reappeared in the room and told me what Owen had said and that my ankle was indeed fractured so I'd have to have a cast put on it. A nurse comes in the room and another doctor and they put a cast on my ankle, gave me crutches and pain meds then sent me home. Owen helps me into his car and starts the drive home. It was quit the whole time with just the music playing from the radio. We reached my house fairly quickly with me thinking he drove a little passed the speed limit to get us home. "Can I get you anything?" Owen asks once he helps me into the house and on the couch.

"Some water please so I can take some pain medication." I ask opening the bottle and taking 2 iust like it said in the bottle. I wait till Owen's back with the water and I take them and settle on the couch.

"Anything else?" Owen asks and I shake my head. "I like you Maya," Owen tells me and I blink at him.

Before I can say anything he leans over and kisses me.


	2. Owen's Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

Author's Note: It's a future one and Maya and Owen have been together a few years and live together.

Maya's POV

I woke up early to Owen coughing. I put my glasses on and rolled over to see Owen's shoulders shaking at every cough he had. He was curled up so tightly in the sheets I'm surprised I had any at all. I started rubbing his back in comfort in hope for it to breakup hos cough.

"You're really warm I think you're sick," I remark.

Owen turned over once I started talking and I could instantly tell how bad he felt. His face was extremely pale with just the redness of the fever. He was shivering underneath the sheets and comforter. His chest sounded congested with every breath he took. "I feel terrible," Just those little words took a lot out of him as he started coughing again and had trouble sitting up to ease out the cough.

I help him sit up and continued to rub his back until he was done. Once it finally died down I felt shivers start wracking against his body and he started to pull the covers up closer to himself.

"I'm going to get a shirt for you to put on and grab the thermometer." I tell him getting up out of bed. "I don't like how warm you feel and you're shaking far too bad for my liking." I went into our connecting bathroom and grabbed the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and went back into the bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts out of the dresser and made my way back to our bed.

"Here put this on."

He does and I stick the thermometer under his tongue.

I got back in on myside of the bed and waited for the thermometer to beep. I started running my hand through his sweat damped hair looking worried at him, he was so rarely sick but when he was it hit him hard and I hated to see him sick. The thermometer beeped and I looked at it.

"102 you should try and sleep," I tell him.

"Can you grab my phone first?" Owen rasped out sitting up some. "I got to call in to Simpson and let him know to get a sub for gym and let the assistant couch to run practice." He finished off coughing again causing his shoulders to shake rough.

"Yeah I'll get it, luckily I don't work today just the one night last at 7." I tell him getting out of bed and grabbing his phone off the charger.

"Maybe you should miss that class Maya, you know I don't like you walking around the campus at night, and I won't be able to take your there or stay." Owen commented worried as I handed back his cell.

"Ok I'll miss it, but just this once its important class for Nursing." I tell him kissing him on the cheek.

"Still think it's stupid to have a class like that at night." Owen scolded for it as he went through his phone to call his boss. He called in and told him he be out for the rest of the week and hung up and laid back down. "I feel terrible, rub my back," he whines looking up at me pitiful.

"Of course roll over." I instruct him to. "Once you're able to sleep I'm going to run up to the store and get some things for soup and medicine to make you feel better." I feel him nod as I began rubbing circles around his back in comfort. I rubbed his back until he was able to fall asleep again and then I got dressed to run to the store quickly. I went into the store and grabbed cans of his favorite soup, and some Ginger Ale and Gatorade since I know soon his stomach will soon be acting up as well. I quickly went into the pharmacy section and grabbed cold meds and cough syrup along with the drops. I headed over to the check out and cashed out and left to head back home. When I got home I checked on Owen but he was still sleeping so I put the things away and ate until I heard him call for me. I walk into our room to see Owen sitting up some looking worse than before.

"What's the matter?" I question walking over to his side of the bed and sitting next to him.

"My throat really hurts." Owen gripes in a raspy voice and whining a little more with every word.

"Do you think you can eat? I'll make you some soup," I offer.

Owen thought for a minute and then nodded ok at the thought of eating something.

"Ok I'll start it now and bring your some Ginger Ale I bought." I said getting up and fixing the messed up covers on him to keep him warm. "That should help your throat and be easy on your stomach."

"Thanks Babe." Owen rasped out smiling a little.

I kissed his still fevered forehead and went to the kitchen to make him lunch. After I finished the soup I poured some into a bowl and put some Ginger Ale on a glass and set everything on a tray that we had. I carried it into our room and set Owen up to be able to start eating. I sat on the bed while he ate looking at my phone and answering e-mails. When Owen was done I took his tray to the kitchen.

"My head hurts can you rub my back and neck again please," he whines.

The way he's acting makes me smile, usually he tries to be such a macho "I can do it all myself" type of man. Yet when he's sick he becomes a vulnerable needy little boy and it's just one of the many things I love about him.

"Yes of course roll over again."

I rub his back for a while and he rolls over.

"Tired again can you hold me?" he yawns.

"Happily," I grin laying down and putting my arms around him, soon he's asleep and I kiss his forehead which is starting to cool. "I love you Owen," I whisper.


	3. Maya's Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!

Author's Note: This takes place in the future. Owen and Maya been together 10 years and married 5.

Owen's POV

I was watching the game on TV when Maya came in and slammed the door. I turned in her direction and the look of tired aggravation on her face had me worried. I looked over at the clock and realized she should have been home an hour and a half ago.

"My day was awful," Maya huffs dropping her purse to the ground.

"I'm sorry Babe you want to tell me about it?" I ask putting my arm around her and she tells me all about her terrible day and how one thing after another went wrong. "Sorry sounds awful, let me get you a glass of wine and then I'll start some dinner." I went into the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle and 2 glasses and pour some in each and handed Maya her glass.

"Thanks." Maya smiled on as she sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "Where Blake he asleep already?"

"Nope actually were all alone tonight Mom and Dad wanted him for the night." I tell her as I go over to the fireplace and got a fire going to heat the room up. "I was going to tell you when you got home."

"I love that kid but after the day I had I'm glad he's with the grandparents tonight," she replies sipping her wine.

"And soon you'll have your favorite dinner sitting in front of you." I tell her kissing her.

"Can't wait." Maya smiled looking up at me. "Love you Owen."

"Love you to babe, just relax and I'll get dinner ready." I called over my shoulder as I went back into the kitchen and began cooking the chicken Alfredo. I finished dinner and we ate on the sofa, when she was done eating she cuddled into my arms and I kissed her. I could feel the knots in her shoulders when she laid into my shoulder. I turn her a little so she was sitting back to me and began rubbing her shoulders to loosen them up. I felt her start to relax soon after I began rubbing the knots out of her shoulders and mid back.

"Oh Owen this feels amazing." Maya sighs a breath of relief. "You really know how to comfort me."

"I know because I love you, how about a nice bath, I'll keep rubbing your shoulders in the bath." I offer.

Maya nods and says absolutely. I stand and help her up and tell her I'll go start the bath while she gets undressed and clothes from the bedroom. We split up and I stop and grabbed a few small candles from the linin closet to make it more romantic in the bathroom. I went in and started the water and making the bath the right temperature and added the bubbles in. while waiting for Maya to show I undress in only my boxers and light the candles around the room. It was only a minute later Maya came in in only a bathrobe.

"Owen this is beautiful and exactly what I need after the day I had" Maya smiles as she undid her bathrobe and got into the water. I followed in after losing the boxers and got in behind her.

"Is it making your day better?" I ask rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes my day is wonderful now," she smiles.

"I'm glad," I reply kissing the top of her head. "You know I've been thinking about us having another kid," I comment after a few silent minutes.

"Really you want another one?" Maya asked surprised turning her back towards me.

"Absolutely." I told her pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her to hold her.

"I've been thinking about having a baby too," I smile.

"Great I think we should start now." I said kissing the side of her neck in the spot that she likes a lot.

"I still want to relax tonight." Maya said between shudders of breath. "How about a few rounds before we get Blake tomorrow afternoon."

"Whatever you want beautiful." I said releasing her neck from my lips and kissing her lips with love. I tightened my hold on her as we laid in peace in the tub until the water started to get to cold for us. We get out and dry off.

"Let's sleep naked," Maya says and I grin.

"I like the way you think." I said scooping Maya up in my arms causing her to giggle and wrap her arms around my neck. I carried her into out bedroom and laid her on the bed and got in behind her and held her tight against me so I could feel her all night long.

"Good night Owen." Maya whisper with a yawn in between.

"Night beautiful." I kissed her head. "Get some sleep cause tomorrow you'll be getting some action and lots of it."

"Owen!"


End file.
